randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Granitoons Party
Andrew Morrice (aka Granitoons) invites all his favourite characters to the party of a lifetime, including Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Garfield, etc. Plot In Big City, Caractacus P. Doom is plotting to turn everyone in the world into sushi with the help of his Sushi-nator 3000, when a delivery boy shows up with an envelope. Doom reads it, it says; *Dear Caractacus, *You are one of the best supervillians I have ever seen, and as a result, you are one of my 55 favourite characters of all time. And also, I cordially invite you to the biggest party ever thrown! *Yours sincerely *Granitoons Doom is at first overjoyed at such a thought, and begins to do his victory dance, jeering at the Avenger Penguins and telling them "I'm going to a party and you're not!", until it's discovered that Rocky has also been named as a Granitoons favourite. Doom begins to throw a huge tantrum, not wanting to be paired up with "such a fat, stupid, absent-minded bird", and fearing that it will ruin his reputation. The invitations are spread across the cartoon world, to places like Bedrock, Jellystone Park, Orbit City, and New York. At the party, Doom hides his face in shame as the three Avengers fall in love with April. Doom decides that now is the time to get his own back. Quotes *''(Doom has discovered that he is invited to Andrew's party)'' *'Doom: '''Hahahahahaaaa!! Yeeeeeessss!!! I'm going to a party and you're not! Mwahahahaaaaaaaaa!!! I, Caractacus P. Doom, have succeeded at last, after all these years of trying! '''HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!' *''(Rocky is given an envelope by the delivery boy)'' *'Rocky: '''Hey, guys! It appears I've been invited to some sort of party! *'Doom: What?! Lemme see! *''(Doom snatches the letter, and sure enough, it is an invitation to Andrew's party, as Rocky is also one of Granitoons' faves. Doom's face curdles)'' *'Doom: '''No, '''NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! AAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!!! '''This cannot be happening! I can't be paired up with such a fat, stupid, absent-minded bird!!! *'Marlon: 'Sorry, but I guess it's official! You'll be hanging out with us for once! *'Doom: 'Nooooooooooo!!!!! *(Doom falls to the floor and sobs)'' *'''Doom: '''And to think I'd finally get my own way! That's not fair!!! My reputation as the world's greatest criminal mastermind will be '''RUINED!!! *''(Meanwhile, in Orbit City, the delivery boy is delivering another envelope, this time to the Jetsons)'' *'George: '''I wonder what this is? *(George reads the letter, and begins cheering)'' *'George: WHOOPPPEEEEEEE!!!! '''Come gather around, family! *(The other Jetsons form a group around George)'' *'George: '''See this, everyone! I've been named as one of Granitoons' favourite characters and I've been invited to his party! Isn't it fantastic? I'd better tell my boss about it! *(George walks over to the phone and dials Mr. Spacely)'' *'George: '''Oh, hi, Mr. Spacely! I just came to say '''I QUIT!!!' Hahaha!!! *'Spacely: '''But, Jetson! W-w-why?! Why would you quit?! *'George: 'I've just been invited the the greatest party the world's ever seen! So, I'm not letting you boss me around anymore! Byeee! *(George slams down the phone before Spacely can complain)'' Category:Stories